Someone to Talk to
by animemaster26
Summary: If Nny never killed Edgar, but instead drained him of blood and kept him and talked to him about life MANXMAN Lemon later Language NO LIKE NO READ! R
1. Chapter 1

AM: yay new story yay: 3

Edgar woke slowly tilting his head to the side groaning softly, man his head was spinning, he went to hold his

throbbing head but they were tied up by a pair of cheap rusted bloody handcuffs, he squirmed and groaned opening his eyes, his glasses being cracked did not help his already hurt head.

His eye's half focused on a boney shadowy figure sitting in front of him studying him like he was a bug, Edgar

wiggled a bit and hissed in pain, Fuck his head, the boy blinked and frowned a bit, "it's about time you woke up, geez, I tried to kill you an hour ago," he said taking a sip of his fizz-wiz, Edgar was thirsty, he shifted a bit more trying to ease the pain coursing threw him, wait…did he say try to kill him?

Then it all started to flow back, being taken and put into one of….what was his name...Nny? Yeah Nny. He was put

into one of Nny's killing machines, then they talked about how he needed blood for, a wall? Anyway, he said he was going to kill him, then why was he still alive? Things just didn't add up… Edgar groaned and looked at Nny softly " Nny…why am I alive….?" He asked in a raw croaky tone, damn he was thirsty.

Nny looked at him and looked away at a corner, "well, that talk that we had, it was interesting, and made me

think….question myself in a way, makes me think about what I do and why, and who I kill…I would like to talk with you more." He said poking . Edgar fidgeted a bit, "….y-yeah, then why do I hurt?" he asked wiggling, "Oh, I still needed blood, so I just drained it from you, pretty cleaver of me huh?" He said tapping on his head, he smiled and closed his eyes.

Edgar smiled lightly, grateful for not being killed, He groaned and his head fell foreword shaking lightly, the blood

loss kicking in. Nny frowned and went to a nearby drawer, he rummaged in it for a minute before pulling out a bottle, he came back and looked at him blankly before taking a seat in front of him again, He tilted Edgar's chin up softly and looked into his eyes, "you hurt?" he asked tilting his head softly, normally Nny wouldn't touch humans, disgusted with the thought of touching one, but then again, Edgar wasn't a normal human.

Edgar looked up at him and nodded softly '_oh no…you just bashed me and drained me of more than half of my blood,and tied me up here, I'm fine Nny' _Edgar thought shivering.

Nny grunted softly and opened a bottle and tool out four pills and put them in Edgar's mouth and held the bottle of Fiz-Wizz to his lips, Edgar gratefully sipped on it, the liquid cooling and quenching his throat, he moaned at the cooling liquid and closed his eyes. Nny pulled the bottle away and put it down, "sorry I did that to you Mr. Vargas" he said softly wiping a drop of the soda from the corner of his lip,

Edgar looked at him and smiled "that's okay, and please, call me Edgar." He said smiling and looking at him.

Nny smiled and stood, "thanks Edgar, and please, stay here and talk to me for a long time, you are my best friend." He said softly standing up and getting a blanket and draping it on Edgar to warm him, "for now, you should sleep, and regain your blood." He said flatly and left the room, Edgar's eye's fluttered and closed, his eye's heavy.

AM: so was it good? R&R please: 3


	2. Black Honey

Hey it's been sooo long, but you know, school, stuff, haven't had the time for this

Edgar groaned and woke a whle later, his eyes felt like they were going to burn, he , needed to get the glasses off. well atleast his head didn't throb anymore,

and he wasn't as cold as he was, he wiggled softly and eased the blanket off of him. He pulled against the handcuff and bit his lip, the metal was digging in his flesh, not good

Nny soon walked in the room hearing the jingle of the handcuffs, he tillted his head and walked up to him and sat in front of him, Nny was coated in blood from one of his recent victims, fresh, Edgar noticed and his voice hitched at the dark red hue that clung to Nny's small form.

Nny watched him for a couple minutes in scilence, he was...facenating, "Hey Edgar...how are you feeling?" he asked flatly playing with a small roach that appered, he smiled and rolled it on it's back, watching it struggle to get back up on it's legs. he smiled evily and squished it, you could almost hear a small scream come from the poor bug.

Edgar bit his lip and looked up at Nny. "Um...Good I guess for the situation I'm in, and um...if you could do me a small favor..C-Could you take my glasses off...they are kind of hurting my eyes.." Edgar said looking at Nny. Edgar's eyes where blocked by all the shattered glass, Nny was unable to see Edgar's eye color.

Nny sat there for a minute before compliying, he reached up and hooked his thin fingers around the frames, he slowly pulled them off and looked at him blankly, Edgar's banges fell in his face blocking his eyes again.

Nny tilted his head again, for some odd reason, he wanted to see Edgar's eyes, he growled and brushed his banges out of Edgar's face harshly, he looked deep into Edgar's golden honey eyes and smiled lightly.

"You are an odd one Edgar," Nny said putting Edgar's glasses on the ground, He looked back into Edgar's eyes

Edgar blinked and looked at Nny confused, he watched his small form look closer puzzled. he looked into Nny's black brown eyes and smiled. h closed his eyes and giggled looking away.

Nny raised an eyebrown and stood up. "It's strange Edgar...you're eyes...they are so sad...but yet they show happiness, how is that, I need to know NOW" he said falling back down on his knees cupping Edgar's cheeks so he looked straight at him.

Edgar's eyes went wide and he sat there gapping like a fish for a couple of seconds not sure to say. "I-I don't know...I really don't Nny..but. you're eyes..they show a longing..."

Nny snorted and dropped Edgar's cheeks and looked away. "It's none of your concern Edgar" he said wrapping his arms aroun his own body standing up and going to a close by drawr grabbing a key and unlocked Edgar's hand cuff, he pulled it off and looked closely at Edgar's cut wrist.

Blood ran down the open wound of his cut wrist Nny looked harshley at the cut and ripped off the bottom of his shirt that was still clean, he wrapped it up and tied it "be more careful next time"

He said softly dropping his wrist and standing "Now...I think you should take a shower, use the bathroom, do human things... but if you try to leave, I will kill you mind you" he said looking back then leaving the room to go to the basement.


	3. Longing Shower

Hey...who still reads this?

Edgar went to the designated bathroom and looked around at the dirty stained bathroom, he sighed and went to the blood stained tub. Edgar bit his lip and took his shirt off slowly followed by his pants a couple of seconds later.

he slipped his tired body into the tub and turned on the water, the warm water ran down his achey tired body, he smiled in pleasure at the one good thing to happen to him in this weird sitution.

he washed his body with a soap bar he found off to the side. he made sure to avoid his cuts so he wouldn't get soap in them. his body relaxed softly, he sighed softly and put his forehead to the shower wall. Just then Nny's bloody form bursted into the room. he panted covered in blood

"filthy filthy creature! so FILTHY!" he said hardly, he didn't even notice Edgar it seems. he pulled off his bloody shirt and threw it in the hamper along with his pants, He hopped into Edgar's shower and scrubbed his body down while muttering Filthy under his breath. Edgar pushed his own body up against the shower wall, his eyes where wide and he was gaping like a fish.

Nny turned and jumped seeing Edgar there. "What the hell are you doing in the shower?!" he asked suprised. "w-well I was in here first then you came in..." Edgar said franticly looking around. Nny looked at him confused and expectently.

Edgar blushed and looked away from Nny's small form. "we're naked...in the same shower..." he said softly looking up at the celing. Nny tilted his head and looked up at the ceiling with him. "what are you looking at, there is nothing intresting up there..." he said confused by Edgar's action.

Edgar soon looked back at Nny's Body he bit his lip t how skinny the boy was, he blushed and once again looked off to the side. "STOP THAT!" Nny said loudly grabbing Edgar's cheeks and turning his head to look at him again in the eyes. the shorter of the two eye's narrowed looking into Edgar's Honey eyes again. Nny's eyes relaxed and he tilted his head. he yawned softly and blinked slowly. "your eyes...are still intresting..." he sid softly before falling to the floor of the shower falling sleep.

Edgar jumped and leaned down to examine the small body under him he checked for any problems. It just seems that he is...sleeping, Edgar sighed and gave a confused look, how could anyone sleep at that moment, he turned the shower off and picked up the man off the floor, he looked at the slleping boy and studied him closer, under his eyes were dark with lack of sleep, and his jaw was prominent, he was light and very underweight.

Edgar walked out of the room and took the sleeping boy to somewhere where he could sleep, then he woke up with a jump, Nny panted and wiggled, Edgar jumped and put the naked boy down. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" he sked harshly. the honey eyed man stepped bck and put his hands up dieffencly and his eyes went wide. "Y-You fell asleep in the shower. S-So I was going to take you yo a bedroo where you could sleep.

Nny's eyes went wide and he bit his lip. "rule number one...don't let me sleep...please. I'll let it slide just this once because I didn't tell you" he said calming down a bit, Nny looked down and froze. "W-Why am I naked?" he asked softly blushing t being exposed infront of Edgar like that "WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?" he asked startled hiding himself from Edgar.

"I TOLD YOU WE WERE IN THE SHOWER!" said Edgar loudly, Nny shivered and looked up at him blushing. Edgar stared into his eyes and saw something odd. it was like...wanting...to be...loved... at that thought something compelled him to walk closer to the boy, Nny took a step back and went wide eyed "wh-wht are you doing?" he asked startled. Edgar stepped closer and took the boy into his arms, and held onto him tight.

Nny shivered and stood frozen, not sure how to react, "wh-what..." Edgar just held on tighter. Nny closed his eyes tight and tried to relax. he wasn't trying to hurt him so...wht was he doing? Edgar pulled back and looked into Nny's eyes, they showed a glint of happy, he smiled at the reaction he got and turned to get his cloths.

Nny just stood there wide eyed for a while


End file.
